


done

by bowdowntothequeenlp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Karaoke, Payback, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowdowntothequeenlp/pseuds/bowdowntothequeenlp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot<br/>Regina is done with robin being an ass ever since Marian had been borough back. <br/>Regina gets on stage and gives him a message through song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	done

It had been just over 3 weeks since Marians return. Robin had come to Regina that night demanding to know the truth about his wife’s death. When she had told him that she didn’t know that she was his wife and that she didn’t even know her name at the time of killing her he had pushed her back and pinned her to the wall with her arms above her head. He was furious. She had gone on to say about how could he not of seen this coming, she was the evil queen. Much more was said with ended with something that Regina didn’t think would happen. Robin told her she was right. She was the evil queen.

Still being pinned between robin and the wall Regina just stared up at robin in shock as he stared back down at her. Then he connected their lips together in a harsh kiss. They fucked each other that night. It was not making love like any of there other times they had had sex. This was fast and hard. When she woke in the morning he was gone. During that first week robin changed. By day he would be horrible. Telling everyone how much he despised the evil queen for what she had done to him, his wife, his son, his family. Even going as far to say some of the things to her face and calling her names two. But then at nights he would come to her. Even when she wouldn’t open the door to him he would find his own way in to her home. And then he would fuck her a few times, and then be gone when she woke. It was never soft any more, it was never loving. No gentle caresses.

But things did get a little better; she didn’t shut herself away like she would have wanted because there were always people with her. She hated it with a passion sometimes but she was also happy about it. She was still forgiving Emma but they were getting along and henry had moved back in choosing to make her house his regular home and then going and staying around Emma’s when he wanted to. She and Emma both agreed that it would be up to henry when and where, how many times and for how long he wanted to see both of them. In which henry decided to have a two days long film marathon with Regina witch wasn’t a surprise to Emma. She knew how much Henry had missed her. 

Snow and charming, along with Tinkerbelle had become regulars at staying round hers for tea or for lunch. Even just coming by for a chat. what was surprising was also that the Jefferson had come knocking at her door a few days after a particularly harsh incident where robin had told her if she ever came near his family again he would kill her in front of everyone in the diner, after she had given Roland a hug hello. She was expecting him to have come to gloat but he hadn’t. He had come to make sure she was ok. It was very easy to fall back into their old friendship habits of making fun of each other, snarky comments flying around and they were both very handsy. They always were touching each other a play full smack on the shoulder from Regina. Jefferson coming up behind her and lifting her into the air. She hated that!! She hated being lifted!

Ruby and tinker bell had seen robin entering Regina’s home a few times, he would stay for a few hours and then he would leave, then in the mornings he would be the same no change still asshole robin. Many people of the town no longer like robin. He had changed. He was not a nice person to be in the company of.so when Regina entered the diner one day tink and ruby went to her and asked what was going on. She told them about robin.   
She too had had enough. This was going to stop. He was starting to become controlling to. Telling her when and where to be out of the house on certain days only for her to turn up in that place and see robin playing happy family’s. This was killing her. She was not going to keep being used.That was the final straw she was stopping this. 

So she asked ruby and tink for some help with a little plan she had forming in her brain. She told snow, charming, henry, Emma and Jefferson what had been happening and what she was going to do about It. it turns out than many people already knew she and robin were sleeping with each other. Emma had told her that people in the town wanted to know why she was letting her self be used like she was. That had shocked her. 

So that is why she was here. On the stage with a mic in her hand with tink and ruby just behind her with a mic in their hands at the rabbit hole. Snow and charming had planned a town party for everyone apart from the young children (e.g. Roland and baby Neal) so they could celebrate the new arrival Elsa to their town. They had decided that it should be a karaoke themed party as it would be fun to see people singing up on stage. It was henry who suggested the idea. And it was that that gave her the idea for her plan and now everyone was here. Jefferson, grace, henry , Emma, the charming’s, the dwarfs, dr. hopper, the nuns, granny and many others and last but not least robin and Marian were sitting at the table right at the back of the smallish room directly in front of the stage.  
This was it. Regina stood there as the music started to play.

Emma and snow turn towards each other and whisper: 

E-‘I love this song’ 

M-‘me too’

E-‘I hope she can sing’ 

M-‘oh you don’t need to worry about that, she can sing!’ she said with a smile on her face.

She took a few calming breaths and then lifted her head to look straight in to his eyes as she sung:

'You've been wearing that crown and tearing me down  
It's been a while since you treated me right  
You strung me along for far too long cause I never gave up the fight'

Every one watched her sing in awe. Her voice was amazing.

'Until now  
It’s gonna hit you hard till you see stars  
it’s gonna put you through a world of hurt  
Oh I don't believe in getting even but getting what you deserve'

'Oh my,' 

'Oh my'

 

“Oh my god!! My mum is amazing! How did I not know she could sing like that” henry said.  
“She never liked singing in front of any one be for” Jefferson replied with  
“Well the I think she may have gotten over that now” henry laughed out.  
“Yeh I think so too. It’s amazing what you can do when you have the right motivation” he laughed and nodded to robin who sat there with a half amazed half pissed expression.

Tink and ruby lift there microphones to join in with the chorus.

'Mama always told me that I should play nice but  
She didn't know you when she gave me that advice  
I'm through with you  
You're one bridge I'd like to burn  
Bottle up the ashes, smash the urn  
I'm through with you  
LA DEE DA'

'I don't wanna be your just for fun  
don’t wanna be under your thumb  
All I wanna be is DONE.'

By this time people had started cheering. Looking back and forth between Regina and robin with a very confused looking Marian.   
Regina raised the mic to her mouth again. With a smirk on her face and her attitude firmly in place she sang:

'You crossed the line too many times  
I'm gonna put you in your place  
you play with dynamite, don't be surprised  
When I blow up in your face  
Oh my,  
Oh my.'  
Robin was beginning to look angrier and angrier by the second as he herd more of the lyrics she was singing. And now people had even began following the lines coming up on the TV screen and joining in with the chorus at the same time the smiling ruby and tink were.

 

'Mama always told me that I should play nice  
But she didn't know you when she gave me that advice  
I'm through with you  
You're one bridge I'd like to burn  
Bottle up the ashes, smash the urn  
I'm through with you'

'LA DEE DA'

'I don't wanna be part of your fun  
don’t wanna be under your thumb  
All I wanna be is DONE.'

Regina - 'With your selfish ways'

Ruby and tink- 'YEHH!'

Regina - 'And all the games you play'

Ruby and tink- 'YEHH!'

She belted out!

 

'I'm through with you, and everything you say!'

She sang softly still not haven taken her eyes off of robin.

Mama told me that I should play nice  
she didn't know you when she gave me that advice

And then she went for it again, sing with as much passion that she could without breaking down.

'Mama always told me that I should play nice  
But she didn't know you when she gave me that advice  
I'm through with you  
You're one bridge I'd like to burn  
Scatter the ashes, smash the urn  
I'm through with you'

'LA DEE DA'

'I don't wanna be you’re just for fun'

'Don't wanna be under your thumb'

'All I wanna be is DONE.'

'All I wanna be is DONE.'

'I wanna be DONE.'

She looked him over and then she spoke “I’m so done with you”  
The room exploded in to clapping, whistling, and cheering. She got tackled in to a hug by tink and ruby, which she gratefully returned and then walked to the end of the stage. The room was now full of chants of Regina’s name. Jefferson joined her there, once again piking her up and lifting her light figure on to his shoulder. With a grin plastered firmly in place she looked back up to find robin. Their eyes made contact, everyone had been staring at him during her performance and no he just looks embarrassed , she raised her eyebrow and then gave him a look that said ‘ next time, be sure you know who your messing with’ he then broke her eye contact when a hand connected with his jaw. “Well I think they may need a little help on their marriage” I said looking down to Jefferson laughing.

Robin didn’t bovver her after that. He avoided her and never said a word out of term about her to anyone. And for that she was glad.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you guys think of it ??


End file.
